darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Void Knight equipment
Void Knight equipment is an offensive set of the Hybrid class that can be bought from the Void Knights with Void Knight commendation points, earned through the minigames Pest Control and Conquest. To buy and equip the items, a player must have level 42 in all of these skills: Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Ranged, Magic, and 22 Prayer (Summoning is not required). Hence, the lowest possible combat level to wear the full set is 51. The full available set consists of 3 Helmets (magic, ranged and melee), robe top, robe bottom, gloves, deflector, mace, and seal. If the three main parts of the set are lost (top, bottom and helm) in a PvP situation, it will turn into 55800 coins. If you die with Void Knight equipment, it may be reclaimed from your gravestone. Void Knight equipment is famous for being both offensive and hybrid gear. The armour itself does not have a damage bonus, but by wearing three armour pieces plus a helmet, one can gain a set effect that provides bonus damage and accuracy. The choice of helmet will direct the set effect, making it either magic, ranged, or melee-oriented. There is also Elite Void Knight equipment, an 'upgraded' version of the regular robes. The Elite Void Knight top and robe hold a +2 Prayer bonus each alongside their increased armour bonuses. Set effects Void Knight equipment has a set effect, directed by the combat class of the worn helmet, that increases the user's damage and accuracy in the chosen style. The set effects do exist after the update of 30 April 2013, although unlike regular offensive gear the combat bonuses of Void equipment remain invisible. Unlike power armour which simply adds to the user's damage, Void equipment modifies stats via a percentage. Because of this, the bonuses scale with the user's levels and equipment, potentially competing with power armour in strength. Void equipment is also the only armour to aid accuracy. In addition to one of these helmets, the player also needs to wear three of the four items listed below: * (Elite sup) Void knight top sup * (Elite sup) Void knight robe sup * Void knight gloves sup * Void knight deflector sup (the deflector requires a Conquest rating of 1250 to purchase) Note: To achieve the superior set effect, the player must have upgraded all contributing armour pieces, not just the helmets. Note: The mace and seal do not contribute to activating the set effect. Advised setup If using a shield, one can substitute the shield for a deflector and swap their Void robe top with a high-level body armour: Body armour provides greater defence bonuses than a shield of the same tier. It is worth noting that Void equipment is typically used for its offensive power, and maximum power is achieved with a two-handed weapon or by dual-wielding, neither of which can be done while using a shield or deflector. Popular uses Void Knight equipment can be considered more useful than higher tier armour as it provides a very useful accuracy bonus that other armour sets do not provide, plus a damage boost. This makes it favourable for boss slaying such as at Vorago and Nex for players who are undertaking the damage role. As well as this, for Barrows runs, the set may be appreciated as it can switch between combat styles; easily adapting to the brother's weaknesses. For tormented demons, at least two combat styles are required (disregarding the use of familiars), making Void Knight equipment ideal. The set can be used to speed up slayer assignments if the player does not own Slayer headgear like the mighty slayer helmet. For players who cannot afford power armour, Void Knight equipment can be used as a substitute. Obtaining Most people would agree that Void Knight Equipment is one of the best armour sets, as it costs no coins and is one of the few armour sets that provides an offensive bonus. It does however cost Commendation Points, which could be obtained from Pest Control or Conquest. Cost In total, a full set with the Mace without Seal costs 1100 Commendation points. However, a more popular method is to exchange 850 points for the top, bottom, gloves or deflector, and 1 helmet. This means if the player were to get the whole set with Pest Control (except the seal), it would take them at least 550 games on the easy boat, 367 games on the medium boat, and 275 games on the hard boat. After completing The Void Stares Back, players can upgrade regular Bottom (and Top) to its Elite version (for a price of 100 Commendations each, though part of the quest's reward is receiving an Elite top). The elite version of the robes provides increased Armour and Life bonuses, while also adding a +2 prayer bonus per elite piece. The following table gives the commendation points costs for upgrading parts of the void knight armour. Other common combinations of void equipment: Gaining commendations Players who wish to get the top, bottom, gloves, and one helmet can complete the following number of games for the set: Note: This is only accurate, when, all games are won, and take 2 minutes per game, these are '''minimum '''estimates, showing the best case scenario. There will always be some losses, and each loss will mean at least 2 minutes has been added to the time needed. Also, higher-level landers sometimes (perhaps often) do not fill up as quickly as the novice lander, so extra time per game (up to 5 minutes) may be required waiting for a lander to fill. The novice lander leaves every 30 seconds (which can occur on busy Pest Control worlds). In this case, a wait of 1 minute 30 seconds for an intermediate lander or a wait of 2 minutes 30 seconds for a veteran lander wipes out the time advantage of the higher landers. * An alternative to this is by playing Conquest as it is often much faster, though Jagex has stated that the rate is approximately equal between the two minigames. You get commendation points whether you win or lose in Conquest, which is an advantage since you have to win Pest Control to get points. However, it is generally accepted that playing the combat-oriented Pest Control is far more simple to the Player versus player chess games Conquest offer. Costume room A full set of Void Knight armour (3 pieces: robe top, robe bottom, and gloves) can be stored in the armour case found in the costume room of a player-owned house. Each of the 3 helmets can also be stored there separately, making it a bank account space saver. One can withdraw them at any time. However, you cannot store full elite, merely the top and bottom. Equipment bonuses Void Knight equipment Superior Void Knight equipment Gallery Void knight melee helm equipped.png|A player wearing a full melee-set, with Void melee helm Void knight ranger helm equipped.png|A player wearing a full ranger-set, with Void ranger helm Void knight mage helm equipped.png|A player wearing a full mage-set, with Void mage helm Void knight deflector equipped.png|A player only wielding a Void knight deflector Void knight mace equipped.png|A player only wielding a Void knight mace Void seal equipped.png|A player only wearing a Void seal Void knight equipment.png|A player only wearing a Void knight top, Void knight bottom, and Void knight gloves Trivia * Even after the 6th of March graphical update the purchase interface for void knight equipments still shows the old sprite. This only affects the Ranger helmet if the player is on minimal quality. * The specific level of '42' required in most skills is probably a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, in which '42' is the answer to the great question of life, the universe, and everything. * In the Constitution skill advance guide, it redundantly lists the Constitution level requirement again in the information. * When the 2012 Armour Graphics Update was released, the colour palette of all Void Knight equipment was changed from black and white to palish pink and purple. After large amounts of criticism and player backlash it was shortly changed back to its original colour scheme. See also * Elite Void Knight equipment References fi:Void Knight equipment Category:Equipment Category:Pest Control